There is conventionally known a solar cell module having solar cells provided inside a sealing layer placed between a light-receiving surface member and a rear surface member. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-258283 (referred to as Patent Document 1) describes a configuration in which a portion of the sealing layer located between the light-receiving surface member and the solar cells is formed of a transparent ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer (EVA) film and a portion of the sealing layer located between the rear surface member and the solar cells is formed of a colored EVA film. Patent Document 1 states that use of the colored EVA film can improve the output characteristics of the solar cell module.